Many times the bed portion of a pickup truck is covered with a topper or other device for covering the truck bed and protecting items stored on the existing truck bed from the elements. Although the topper protects the items positioned on the existing truck bed it also limits access into the truck bed compartment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a slidable bed extension that could be mounted to the existing bed of a pickup truck that would allow an user to pull the slidable bed out past the tailgate of the truck for easy access to items positioned onto the slidable bed. It would be a further benefit to have a slidable bed extension that is easy to mount to the existing bed of a pickup truck. It would also be a benefit if the slidable truck bed extension included a locking mechanism for locking the slidable bed extension in a fixed position in either a fully forward position and a fully rearward position.